


good for 'em

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Piss Play, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: prompt was “thorkyrie x reader threesome + piss play + brat taming“after you break some rules, a punishment must be given





	good for 'em

Crouched low on the ground with your knees digging into the modern grey carpeting, you’ve been tensing your thighs together and twisting your body every which way for the past twenty minutes. You’ve been doing yoga and Pilates for years, but nothing prepared your muscles and limbs for this day, for the aching in your legs and arms as you contort yourself into every position possible in a seemingly endless effort allow yourself alleviation.

Each new pose you frantically twist yourself into (each one made harder by the rope that locks your arms behind your back) grants you a few moments of beautiful, sacred relief before the anguish becomes ten times as worse as before.

The game never ceases, each Hellish cycle of excruciating pain and recovery on repeat.

It doesn’t take long for your deep, frequent groans of pain to become loud enough to be heard around the make-shift gag that stuffs your mouth; the salty-sweet slick from a pair of Val’s black lace panties from her previous antics with Thor pressing against your tongue coating your taste buds with every whine. As you beat your limbs at the floor hoping to catch said woman’s attention, you hear a deep laugh from the (literal) king-sized bed at the center of the room.

“I think our little girl is done, Val,” you hear Thor say, his voice thick from immense pleasure. At the acknowledgement of your torture, you whine again, back curving as you try to pull them within eyeshot.

The efforts sort of works; you can see one of Thor’s legs twitching and where his pelvis meets Valkyrie’s hips as she pulls forward and back again on his thick cock. Thor’s loud moans reverberate against the walls, and you can picture his head thrown back in ecstasy as a strong smirk crawls across Valkyrie’s face.

Even if you can’t see it now – view obstructed by the tall bed - the lines of her lips are easily drawn by memory as you know this contortion of her face, and you know it well. This  _face_  is the same one you saw yesterday when she fucked your face with a strap-on, the same one you saw the day before when you found her ramming into Thor doggy style with his face pressed into the mattress as if he wasn’t six inches taller and 150 pounds heavier than she is.

“How much longer do you think you can hold it, baby?” Valkyrie asks. You know she’s looking at Thor but talking to you, and as you try and scream, another jolt of displeasure courses through you.  _Not long_ , you want to say.  _Please, please let me go._  Still, all that breaks through the gag is a childlike screech.

Luckily, Val seems to get the wordless message. With an annoyed huff, she climbs off Thor (ignoring his hearty protests) and pads over to you, still naked and dripping between her legs.

The first thing you feel is her presence, just the sheer fact she’s  _near you_  forces a whimper rise from your throat. Valkyrie’s always had this  _energy_  that surrounds her like a second skin, one that’s both imposing and comforting. It reminds you of a large wolf or one of the large Sequoias you visited as a child; one that intimidates and fascinates you as her brown eyes burn into your heated skin.

The second thing you feel is her foot nudging under your stomach as she tells you to flip over. You do, the ropes that bind you not making the task easy, and you can hear her laugh a little as you struggle. The movement alone makes another rush of pain flood your veins, causing you to writhe on the carpet even more than before.

The third thing you feel is the same foot pressing  _just_  so, her toes pressing directly onto your filled bladder. You’re full on crying now as the pressure increases, tears streaming down your face and nose running as you concentrate everything you have not to release everything  _right fucking there_. If you did, you’d surely soak her foot and the towel under you, and she’d make you clean both. The mere thought makes you shiver.

Valkyrie tuts, crossing her arms across her bare chest.

“Thor says you have to go, little one,” your watery eyes obscure her face, but you’re sure the same smirk from before still paints her features. You can picture her almost  _too_  easily, talking down to you like an experienced pet owner would chastise a puppy who chewed the legs of her expensive couches and chairs. “If you have to go, then go.”

In some other dimensional plane, you can hear Thor get up, too. On one divergent from that one, you can feel him next to you; on another, he strokes your face and smooths your eyebrows with his thumb. The only thing that’s real to you is his deep voice, his lips close to your ear. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he coos. “It ain’t a trick, if you have to, just  _let go.”_

You whimper, still not believing either of them.

Val rolls her eyes before bending down and slapping at your sensitive pussy. You welp, entrapping her hand with your trembling thighs. “Baby girl, I’m gonna keep slappin’ ya until you let go, understand? If Thor says you’re done, you can be done.”

It doesn’t take much after that to break, your entire lower half (including the rope) soaked in your own urine. As you finish, your once-labored breathing turns into quick, deep bursts - each pant into the fabric in your mouth is returned with another flood of the heady taste of  _ValValValValVal._ With the hefty relief comes an undeniable pleasure, your eyes rolling to back of your head as your brain short-circuits and your legs try to twitch in their binds.

It takes what feels like hours for your muscles to  _relax_ , but even as you fall limp on the ground your chest continues to heave as your lungs crave sweet, pure  _air_.

“You done?” Val asks, tone flat and empty. To others she sounds biting, annoyed, on the brink of punishment. You know better, though, you know she’s genuine as anything as she stares down at your shaking body.

You gasp as best you can, nodding. The ropes still dig into your skin as you lay on the ground.

“Good.”

Immediately she unties the intricate knots as Thor fishes the spit-coated underwear from your mouth.

“You need any water?” He asks, noticing your dry mouth. You viciously shake your head, mind flashing to just a few hours earlier.

_You got to sit at Thor’s lap, at least, while Valkyrie tied you up and made you drink exactly 500 milliliters of water on a mostly-empty stomach. With the first few sips everything was fine, perfect even as Thor rubbed soothingly at your hips. The cramping didn’t hit until the second glass of water, an agonizing knot tying in your lower belly. After that subsided a residing stomach ache crawled up your abdomen, which quickly gave way to the overwhelming feeling that you needed to piss…_ **now**.

_Once you began to complain, she stripped and stuffed your mouth as she and Thor crawled onto the bed six feet from you and started to fuck. Their moans and the sound of skin slapping skin echoing off the walls didn’t allow you to think of anything else besides how much you_ wanted _them._

He smiles softly as he looks you up and down, a visual check to make sure you’re alright. “Alright princess, c’mere, let’s get you on the bed and we can- “

“Um, put her down.” Valkyrie stops him.  _Just when you thought you had gotten away with it._ “You do remember that she’s being punished, right?”

Thor clears his throat but doesn’t say anything.  _Looks like he isn’t coming to your rescue this time._

She continues. “You do remember that she flirted with that bartender last night? And wore that slutty dress? And disobeyed  _direct orders_  not to touch herself that day? She came  _twice_  without permission, Thor.  _Twice._ ”

Thor shrugs, still silent.  _Traitor_ , you want to sneer at him. Instead, you pout and try to make your eyes wide and innocent –  _I’m a good girl,_  you try and wordlessly convince her.  _Don’t punish me, I’m too sweet for that_.

It doesn’t work.

Valkyrie looks down at you, eyes burning holes in your now-quivering bottom lip and tone condescending as ever. “You can’t get away with that sort of behavior with me, princess. You got that?”

You nod, quiet as the sky at midnight.

 “Excellent. Now get up on the bed,  _in position_.”

You follow orders without retort, climbing onto the large bed that smells of sex and sweat and the cherry blossom candles Thor loves to burn all the time. Your arms are still sore from the carpet and rope, and as you move face down, ass up there’s an occasional sharp inhale of pain. Behind you, you can hear multiple drawers opening and closing at once, the two sets of footsteps meaning Thor had gotten over his pity for little ole you. This punishment isn’t what you wanted, isn’t what you hoped for when you misbehaved, especially since now even Thor – sweet, gentle, (normally) soft dominant Thor – wasn’t even on your side. Normally he keeps the retribution to your benefactor, but it appears even a God can’t overpower Valkyrie.

You can feel Val’s warm hands rubbing your ass, a surefire sign of trouble. The bruises from the last time you misbehaved hadn’t even healed yet, and they’d sure be joined by more by the end of the night.

You tense under her calloused palms as she spreads you apart, gripping the sheets in hope for some relief.

“Do it,” Thor mumbles, voice thick with lust. You’ve seen him like this before, his mouth watering like a starved lion watching an injured goat limp across an empty field. This seems to be his favorite part, which has always surprised you. Maybe he loves feeling the drag of his thick cock move in and out of your dripping cunt and calling you a slit and fucking your throat and making you play with yourself with a vibrator on high until you’re crying from overstimulation.

But nothing,  _nothing_  is better than watching Valkyrie beat you until you’re begging her for mercy.

A few months ago, as an early birthday present, you let Tony jerk off while Valkyrie tied you up and used you like a toy for a couple hours. Thor, too, joined your audience, offering his counterpart some scotch as they sat next to each other a few feet from the bed.

_“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Tony asked as he palmed himself through his jeans. The playboy let out a particularly deep moan as you cried out – Valkyrie’s crop landing in an exceptionally tender spot on your body._

_Thor smirked as he took a sip of mead. “You don’t even know, Stark.”_

You don’t relax when Val removes her hands, and you jump at the next feeling.

Whatever is touching you is soft, long. It’s dragged lazily across your tense muscles, and each time it stops and picks back up again you gasp in fear.

“Aw, is the little baby scared?” She mocks close to your ear. All you can do inhale sharply and nod as Val laughs before starting again.

You’re not sure how long this goes on, this game of cat and mouse that feels more like torture and less like punishment every second. At one point you feel Thor’s fingers running along your spine – another too-sweet feeling that makes you shiver.  _What are they planning? Why are they doing this to you?_

You’re shaking violently when Valkyrie steps away from you, your body slumping and posture curving a little at the complete loss of contact. When your mound hits the sheets, you feel something much heavier and solid than whatever was touching you before at the back of your thighs.

“Did I say you could leave position?” Thor hisses. He sounds like Valkyrie with his aggressive tone and tint of growl; it makes another river of slick run down your shaking legs.

“N-no sir,” you stutter out, pushing yourself up again. You don’t dare look back, terrified to even glimpse at the pair behind you without permission.

A few beats of silence pass before one of them speaks again. “Here’s the plan for tonight, princess,” Valkyrie hisses in your ear. “You’re going to get both Thor and I off, and then –  _and only if you’re good_  – we’ll let you cum. Understood?”

You swallow the spit that trailed down your bottom lip before you respond.  _“Yes, daddy._ ”

“Good,” She grins. “Now come and eat me out.”

You’re pulled to Val’s pussy by your messy hair, your knees soon hitting the floor as she leans back on the bed. Loud, deep moans tinted with laughter fill your ears as you wrap your lips around her sensitive nub. The fist wrapped in your hair only tightens as she speaks, grinding her pussy into your face. “Who’s my little clit hungry slut, huh princess? You my little pussy-eater?”

You  _mmm_  into her folds and she falls back against the messy sheets, each inhale a sigh and exhale a groan. With your narrow field of vision, you can see Thor kneel close to Val’s head - kissing at her temples and cradling her face.

“Watching our baby eating you out is making me so hard, Val,” he coos. You can barely hear him now, her thighs wrapped tightly around your ears. You easily slip two fingers into her heat and as you curl them she clenches around you, signaling her impending orgasm. Her screams only push you to suck and bite harder, to press more fingers into her as you tongue traces her burning cunt. Thor pushes one of his large hands through your hair next to Val’s, pushing you even further into her dripping center.

“Faster baby,” he murmurs, voice heavy and dark. “Suck that clit.”

Val comes with a shout, the only thing releasing you from her clenched thighs being Thor’s hands pushing them apart. When your mouth finally leaves her core, you’re panting harder than you have all night, breathe taken as you stumble back. Your face is covered in her juices as Thor pulls you to him, kissing you before pushing you down to the floor and guiding you towards his crotch.

“Suck it nice and slow, baby,” he grunts. “Wanna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You take him down easy, your throat accustomed to his large size from years of experience. But even if your jaw is used to the stretch, you still choke as he thrusts into you. You can’t get him off as fast as Valkyrie, even as you wrap one hand around his shaft and the other plays with his balls.

You gag and spit and suckle at his head, but it’s obviously not enough as Valkyrie looms behind you. She’s grabbed a chair ( _probably_   _the same one Thor sat in all those months ago)_ and tsks.   
“I think you need a little help there, princess,” she tells you, voice low and sultry. You can feel something at the back of your head, forcing you down on Thor’s cock so far that you start to tear up.

“Oh  _gods_ ,” Thor hisses. “Fuck, keep pressing with your foot like that.”

“Sometimes an eager little whore needs some assistance,” Val mumbles, watching you both with awe.

Thor comes down your throat with tears streaming feely down your face and Val keeping you with as much of Thor’s cock in your mouth as possible. By the time she lets you go, you fall to the ground and choke in air, desperate to breathe freely again.   
“I think we overdid her, love,” Thor says as he watches you, eyes wide with concern.

Val rolls her eyes. “I think she’ll be okay.”

Once your breathing returns to normal and the tears become few and far between, Val speaks again.

“Well, I think she’s been good, hasn’t she?” Val asks, looking down at your spent form.

Thor  _hmms_  and pulls you onto him, guiding your hips down onto his cock, already hard from his last orgasm. “She should get her reward.”

He flips your bodies so that he’s looming over you, your body pliant under his. Thor slips into easily, your pussy aching from lack of contact. You’d tell them how good it feels if you could, but your throat hurts so bad all you can do now is whimper.

It feels  _so fucking good_  as Thor begins to fuck into you at a bruising pace, going balls deep with every thrust. Val only encourages his antics as she lays next to you two. “Isn’t our princess so pretty Thor? Look our pretty girl taking your cock. ‘S the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…”

Thor huffs as you let out a particularly animalistic moan, your face turned and pressed into the bed, so the sheets muffle your screams. “You like that, angel?” Val purrs. “Like Thor fucking you nice and hard?”

All you can do is nod, brain fried as you feel Thor’s thumb circle your neglected clit.

“Then come on his cock, baby, soak his fucking dick.”

And you do. Embarrassingly quickly. Twice. He tries to go for a third, but Val stops him.

“Oh, my little baby girl,” she coos. Her fingers smell like she’s been touching herself, getting herself off as you and Thor fuck in front of her. “Are you done?”

“ _Mhm_ ,” you mumble in a small voice. With each second your eyelids get heavier and your chest rises higher, sleep overcoming you as Thor pulls out and pushes you into Val’s arms. “M tired,” you croak.

They both huff out small laughs. “I know, baby,” Thor says. “Go to sleep, we’ll clean up in the morning.”

Val nods her head in agreement, her and Thor working together to get all three of you under the warm (but dirty) comforter. The laundry they’ll need to do in the morning is insane, but for now, they rest and enjoy the post-sex haze with you cuddled between them.  


End file.
